


interlude: got this

by verity



Series: tween wolf [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV Multiple, Post Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison provides key evidence. Kate Argent goes to trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	interlude: got this

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fic set between seasons 1 & 2 of Tween Wolf, and also the first of two updates tonight. WHAT CAN I SAY, TODAY WAS PRODUCTIVE.
> 
> (thanks for reading, all of you who've stuck around. you're the best. <3)

**Allison**

She jolts awake when the door to her room swings open, light spilling in from the hall.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Dad says, coming in to sit on the edge of her bed. "Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah," Allison says, ignoring the nervous weight in her gut. Her voices comes out steady. "What's going on?"

Mom steps into the room, although she stays by the door, crossing her arms. "Why don't you tell us, Allison? Care to explain why we found _your_ arrow in the body of a dead alpha werewolf tonight?"

"Whatever happened, it's okay, honey." Dad pats her arm. "We're very proud of you."

 

**Stiles**

"So, you're still—doing this?" he says to Laura, who's hanging up her coat on the rack by the door.

Laura turns to glare at him, her eyes their human hazel. "You need a babysitter. So, yeah, this is what your father hired me do."

Stiles crosses his arms. "I'm not a _baby_."

"Oh, I know," Laura says, crossing her arms right back.

They stand like that on the threshold for a few minutes before Stiles cracks. "You're not my alpha either," he adds, hands dropping to his sides.

"I got the message," she says dryly.

It's not as awkward as Stiles expects.

 

**Daphne**

The wound heals slowly; it leaves a glossy scar. Nothing else happens. She tells everyone it was a mountain lion, and Derek backs her story up, which is enough to buy her sympathy instead of skepticism from her parents.

"What am I now?" she asks Derek after the next full moon. They're waiting in the drivethrough at In 'N Out, Daphne's half-smoked cigarette stubbed out in the ashtray.

"I don't know," he says, shaking his head.

They drink their shakes in silence.

 

**John**

He gets a big break with Stiles's friend Allison's necklace, which turns out to be a family heirloom that previously belonged to her aunt. It's easy after that. Kate Argent rats out her accomplices without compunction and everything checks out except motive. "I didn't like them," she says; that's all.

At least until they bring Derek Hale in for questioning.

 

**Derek**

They subpoena his phone records. Everything comes out, then. 

Derek doesn't know whether he's angry or relieved.

 

**Laura**

The trial's a joke, after all the evidence is in. Kate Argent pleads guilty. Her own family disowns her, even her little niece, who turns out to be Scott's friend, the girl in the woods who'd drawn back her bow so easily in his defense.

Laura sees her in the supermarket once, with her mother, arguing over pulp or no-pulp orange juice.

The Argents move not long after that.

 

**Scott**

"You really think we can do this alone?" he says to Stiles, their first full moon without Allison, the first since school let out for the summer. His mom's letting Stiles stay over; hopefully Scott will be able to hide the pointy teeth and sideburns problem beneath their blanket fort tonight.

Stiles nods; his heartbeat is steady. "We did it before," he says. "We're a team, dude. We've got this."

Scott holds out both hands to Stiles: they reach out and clasp each other like that one time Stiles tried to have a seance in second grade and nothing happened until Stiles's mom came in to check on them and see if they wanted snacks. The moon's rising outside and Scott can feel it, but he can feel this, too, Stiles tugging him down, home, safe. "Okay," Scott says, and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first update for tonight! the second will be up shortly.
> 
> I'm [ladyofthelog](http://ladyofthelog.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
